Mechanical seals have heretofore found wide use in a variety of industrial applications. In general, mechanical seals are used in those situations which require that a rotating shaft be isolated from the rotational drive. All seal designs incorporate a rotating face secured to the shaft and which is mated to a stationary face on the seal housing or other non-moving member. Sealing is provided at the point of contact between the two seal faces. Naturally, because these two surfaces are grinding against each other, friction is produced and consequently heat is generated.
In certain seal applications, particularly where the speed of rotation is relatively slow, the heat of friction can be dissipated through conduction in the metal portions of the shaft and seal housing. However, in many applications, the amount of heat buildup is sufficient so as to cause degradation of rubber or plastic sealing members which provide static sealment at various locations in the seal.
The deficiences of such prior art designs are most evident in seal designs used to protect gear housing commonly employed in mining operations. In addition to the frictional heat produced by the seal itself, heat is generated by rotation of the gears. The instant invention provides for a method of lubricating and cooling the seals in gear housings which utilizes the fluid pressure produced by motion of the gears themselves. To the applicant's knowledge, the prior art contains no similar design.